


Desperate for it

by blankiehxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment Kink, Fingering, I suppose?, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't believe it when the boys tell him that he's loud during sex. He asks Louis to prove it to him. Things might get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate for it

**Author's Note:**

> I'll emphasize that this is /not/ edited but I got too excited so I'll fix mistakes later. Alexis (@rosebudstyles) provided the prompt so this is dedicated to her :) Hopefully it turned out right! The tenses get kind of confusing but I tried to clarify which version of Louis and Harry I was talking about. You'll understand when you read it. Nevertheless, enjoy!

It starts out innocently enough. They’re on tour and the bus is small and cramped, so naturally the rest of the boys can all hear when Louis and Harry get desperate and can’t keep their hands off each other. They try their best to keep quiet but Harry’s so damn loud, can’t control himself when lust takes over and clouds his mind. He gets so needy that Louis has to fuck him into the mattress and make him come twice before he’s sated enough to fall into a deep sleep, body limp and pliant in Louis’ able hands.

Niall’s the first to make an offhand comment about it when Harry emerges, hair matted on one side and eyes puffy with sleep, an hour after the rest of the boys have rolled out of bed and into the cramped living room/kitchen of the bus.

“Oi Styles, I swear the noises that come out of your mouth are enough to wake the dead.” He looks up from his game of FIFA with Zayn and raises a brow.

“What’re you talking about Niall?” Harry rubs a fist over one eye and plops himself down on Louis’ lap, instinctively burrowing his head in the older boy’s neck.

“’s true Haz,” Louis laughs. “You’re not very subtle about anything.”

Harry lifts his head at that and his forehead crinkles in response. “What ‘d you mean? I’m certainly not _that_ loud.”

“Ha! I beg to differ mate, you’re like a fucking pornstar,” Zayn shoots back at him, eyes never leaving the TV screen as he scores a goal against Niall.

“Lou?” Harry asks, confused as ever.

“Sorry babes, but it’s no lie. Why do you think I practically tried to choke you last night. You wouldn’t shut up. Though Paul was gonna burst in with a bat thinking there was an intruder.” He runs his fingers through Harry’s sleep rumpled hair and pats him on the back reassuringly.  “I personally love it though.”

“Yeah, well, speak for yourself,” Liam says, scrunching his face in disgust as he walks into the room to sit by Zayn. “Only kept me awake for two hours.”

“Sorry I guess.” Harry lowers his head in embarrassment, but inside he’s still confused because he doesn’t believe he’s ever been that loud. Sure, he’s been told he’s quite vocal but he’s taken that to mean he’s so responsive and preens at the slightest touch.

Come to think of it though, Harry’s always so out of it during sex, so focused on how _good_ everything feels that he’s never really too aware of his surroundings. His mind plays on one endless loop of _louislouislouislouislouis._

“It’s okay, love,” Louis drops his voice to a whisper that only Harry can hear. “One day I’ll prove it to you.”

 

-

 

Months have passed since then. The boys have all come home on a break between the last of their American tour dates and the beginning of their shows in Australia. Harry and Louis are back at their flat and the rest of the boys are visiting family. Louis had just cornered Harry in the middle of the kitchen and was slowly palming him while sucking a dark love bite into his neck when Harry pushed at his chest, gasping and shaking his head to clear it from its haze of arousal.

“What is it baby?” Louis asked, leaning back in to nip at Harry’s bottom lip. This led to Harry getting distracted for five more minutes before he remembered what he wanted to say.

“I – remember when the boys said I was…like, loud and stuff? During sex?” Harry has a bad habit of tripping over his words when he’s nervous.

Louis is quiet for a moment, thinking, before his face lights up in remembrance. “Come to think of it, I do remember that. Why’d you bring it up?”

“Well…” Harry flushes scarlet and dips his head down so he’s hiding in Louis’ collarbones. “You said you’d like…show me? Or like, prove to me how loud I am.”

He feels but doesn’t see Louis start laughing, feels his hands slide up underneath Harry’s shirt and splay across his shoulder blades.

“You wanna hear yourself darling? Wanna know how loud you are for me, is that it?” Louis noses his way through Harry’s hair and down to his ear. “I think I can make that happen.”

Harry nods furiously, eyes prickling with unshed tears of desire. That’s another problem of his; he cries a lot when he’s turned on.

Louis pats his back understandingly and leads him upstairs to their bedroom. Harry goes to sit on the bed and Louis leaves him there with a wink.

While he waits Harry figures there’s no time like the present so he strips down until he’s just in his tight black briefs. He lays out on the bed like a starfish, hands clasped on his tummy so that he’s no tempted to touch himself.

Louis comes back in the room a few minutes later, holding a small video camera that Harry had bought on a whim a few months back, thinking that he wanted to take up documenting their life on the road as a new hobby; this was all right before they were offered a movie deal and a real crew with real equipment had shown up and essentially offered to do the job for him.

 “What’s that?” Harry asks, lazy running his fingers over his nipples. His cock gives a twitch of approval and he sighs happily.

“Documentation. You wanna know how you sound? Well, here’s your chance.” Louis places the camera on the nightstand and angles it so that it faces the entirety of the bed.

“You’re gonna film us?” A hot coil of arousal shoots down Harry’s spine and sits in his stomach. The idea of being able to look back on their sex is more than he could ever ask for.

“Right on, now you’re getting it.” Louis clicks one more button and a red light appears in the corner of the camera, indicating that it’s started recording.

“What now?” Harry asks jokingly as Louis starts taking off his clothes. “Fancy a game of checkers?”

“Quit the cheek,” Louis orders, climbing on the bed so that his back is against the headboard. He motions for Harry to come forward, and the younger boy does, crawling up until he’s straddling Louis’ thighs.

They make quick work of palming and stroking each other until they’re both achingly hard. Harry lets Louis fuck his mouth until he’s crying and gagging, cheeks flushed and chin smeared with come and spit.

Louis flips them so Harry’s spread out underneath him and he rims him until hes absolutely sobbing, clawing at the sheets and kicking out in an effort to get more friction on his cock. Once he’s been brought to the edge and back over a dozen times, Louis slicks himself up and slams Harry into the headboard, panting and gripping Harry’s hips so hard he leaves finger shaped bruises along his hips and bum. He spanks him for good measure and that’s what does it for Harry, who comes long and hard into the sheets. He lies limp and half-heartedly clenches around Louis who comes only a few short thrusts after.

They snuggle for a few minutes before Louis remembers the camera has been on this whole time, and reaches over to turn it off. Harry’s fallen asleep beside him already, and Louis smiles, thinking how Harry will be quite surprised once he sees what’s now stored on the camera. If anything, this is the loudest Harry’s ever been and watching it back will be an experience of its own.

 

-

 

It’s another week before they break out the video. It’s not that neither of them have forgotten; all week they’d been busy. The band spends all of each day in the studio writing and recording and by the time they get home they’re both absolutely knackered. Harry can barely make it to the bed some nights, leaving it to Louis to support half his weight up the stairs and undress him and tuck him in.

Finally though, exactly a week and two days after recording the video, Louis sidles up close to Harry on the couch and leans over to whisper in his ear. “Wanna watch your video, baby?”

Harry whines when Louis nips at the shell of his ear. “Mm, yeah. I’ve wanted to watch all week,” he pouts.

“I know baby, you’ve waited so long. How about we head upstairs and I’ll get the computer.” Harry nods at that and Louis pats his bum as they walk up the stairs. Louis retrieves his laptop from the desk; he’d taken it upon himself earlier that week to upload the video.

He pulls up the file and clicks it; almost instantly the two of them appear onscreen. It’s all very surreal, Harry thinks, seeing himself in such a vulnerable position.

“Ready?” Louis asks, glancing at Harry.

Harry can’t bring his eyes away from the screen but he nods once, sure that this is what he wants. He can’t say he’s surprised when he feels his cock thicken inside his trackies.

The video starts out quiet, save for the soft moans that Harry’s letting out as Louis squeezes the bulge in his pants.

“See? ‘M not that loud,” Harry says proudly. Louis shushes him by placing a hand on his upper thigh. Harry tenses, but he keeps watching the video.

At this point Louis’ had Harry lay down on his tummy, spreading his legs and burrowing his face in the mattress. Louis uncaps the lube and slicks three fingers, bringing one down immediately to trace around Harry’s hole.

“You like that?” Louis’ saying, and Harry watches himself groan long and loud in response.

“Told you,” Louis whispers to him, but Harry’s too enthralled to answer him.

In the video, Louis breaches Harry’s hole with one finger and Harry’s legs twitch in response, his hips roll down onto the mattress, and he cries out in desperation.

In real life, Harry lets out a quiet whine. Louis notices and pauses the video.

“You okay babe?” He asks, rubbing soothing circles into Harry’s thigh.

“Yeah, I – I mean I guess it’s…like, kinda – I dunno,” Harry mumbles, embarrassed.

“You like that?” Louis guesses. “Like seeing yourself so wrecked?”

Harry whines again and nods, unable to convey his feelings in real words.

“Wanna get your pants off, show me your pretty little cock?” Louis whispers.

Harry keens high in his throat and nods frantically, video forgotten for the moment, shoving down his briefs and letting his cock spring free and rest against his tummy, pink and full and flushed.

“Mm,” Louis hums, and reaches out to run his thumb over the slit, smoothing the precome down Harry’s shaft. “Love your cock Harry, love it so much.”

“Louis, please.” Harry moans when Louis removes his hands, instead bringing one to on the chub of Harry’s hips.

“I wanna see you touch yourself Harry. I want you to watch yourself get wrecked and I want you to touch yourself.” Harry sobs dryly at that. “Can you do that for me?”

Harry hesitates only for a moment before nodding yes, because _yes, yes he wants to touch himself._

Louis hums his approval and presses play on the video again. Right away the room is filled with the sounds of Harry crying out as Louis fingers him. On the screen Harry’s clutching desperately on the sheets and babbling out incoherent strings of _Louis louis please Louis fuck please need you_ and Harry, watching it, quickens up the pace of his hand.

“What’re you thinking?” Louis asks him. His eyes are no longer watching the video, they’re watching Harry’s hand fly up and down his cock.

“’M thinking – _fuck –_ sounds so,” Harry cuts off and moans high when he sees himself start desperately rutting against the sheets.

“Sounds amazing right? Love when you’re loud for me baby, wouldn’t have it any other way,” Louis whispers. He reaches out to tweak one of Harry’s nipples with his hands and Harry’s eyes prickle with tears.

“Need _more,_ Louis, _please,_ ” Harry cries. He can’t take his eyes off himself on the computer but he needs to be touched more. His senses are so overwhelmed. There’s something so erotic about watching himself get off, he doesn’t know how Louis can stand it always.

Louis seems to contemplate for a moment, but finally after a moment he pauses the video and proceeds to shove Harry down onto the bed.

“Louis,” Harry frowns, because the whole point was to watch the video.

“Give me a moment love,” Louis says. He maneuvers them until Harry is lying with his face directly in front of the laptop. He has to turn his head a bit but it gives him an unobstructed view. Louis undresses them both quickly before pressing play on the video, leaning down to whisper hotly in Harry’s ear. “Gonna make you feel good while you watch baby.”

Harry chokes on a sob as Louis forgoes the lube in favor of slicking up his fingers with his own spit and wasting no time in shoving his middle finger into Harry’s tight hole.

“ _Shit_ ,” Harry moans. He keeps his eyes locked on the video, where Louis is currently rimming Harry and it looks _fucking excellent,_ even better than he remembers.

“That’s right love,” Louis pants. “Look at yourself all laid out for me.”

“ _Louis,”_ Harry’s brain is short circuiting as Louis uses the fat beads of precome that have leaked out of his cock to lubricate his length and push into Harry.

In the video, Louis still using his tongue, but Harry has to close his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure in the present.

“Fuck, you love it, look at you,” Louis grits out, hips beginning to snap into Harry. He spanks his bum to get Harry to open his eyes back up and watch the video.

At this point both the Louis in the video and in real life are thrusting into Harry at a remarkable pace. Both Harry’s are practically screaming out in pleasure, eyes rolling around in their heads and fingers clenching at the sheets.

Presently, Louis takes Harry’s legs and hitches them over his own shoulders, leaning down so that Harry’s practically folded in half. Harry doesn’t seem to notice or mind, only moans louder when it means that Louis has now found the perfect angle at which to hit Harry’s prostate.

“ _Fucking shit,_ right there Lou,” Harry sobs. The first of his tears start to fall, as they always inevitably do. “Feels so fucking good, don’t stop _please._ ”

“Keep watching yourself baby,” is all Louis gets out. He wants to make sure Harry sees the version of himself in the video who’s currently gripping the ends of his hair as if to try and keep himself grounded in the moment.

“How does it feel?” Louis prompts him. Harry keeps making these obscene sounds, but no real words seem to be coming out. “Tell me how it feels to watch yourself come apart.” It’s a demand now.

“ _Fuck_ , I don’t even know,” Harry cries. His cheeks are flushed impossibly pink with pure embarrassment. “I just… makes me so hard, Lou.” He brings a hand up to shield his face, cover his humiliation but Louis pulls it away.

“Don’t hide it Haz, _shit,_ it’s so hot,” Louis moans.

His hips are rabbiting now, his thrusts are short and sweet and hitting Harry in all the right ways and finally, just as the Harry in the video is about to come into the sheets, present Louis wraps a loose fist around Harry’s cock and both Harry’s come simultaneously, the pitch of their moans reaching impossible decibels and filling the room with the sweet sound of one boy being wrecked in two different ways.

That also seems to do it for Louis, who comes not moments later, spilling into Harry, the force of his orgasms knocking him down flat across Harry’s chest where he pants into the sparrows.

They both breathe heavily for a minute. The room grows quieter when the video clicks off, and Harry lets out a quiet laugh of amazement.

“Wow,” he breathes out. “That was…”

“Fucking the hottest thing we’ve ever done? You’d be right,” Louis grins into Harry’s neck.

“Do it again sometime?” Louis can’t see Harry’s face but he knows the younger boy is waggling his eyebrows.

“This coming from the boy who moments ago was too embarrassed to admit that he got off to the sound of his own voice. Your ego’s getting too big for your own good Styles,” Louis lifts his head to grin at his boyfriend.

“What can I say?” Harry shrugs. “I sound pretty hot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> God I love being free from writers block  
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)


End file.
